Peacemaker's Cousin
by Wyvrengirl
Summary: Tetsu and Tatsu's cousin joined the Shinsengumi before them, and now fights with them. She is a ninja but uses her emotions to power herself forward. Susumu/OC Had this completed a while ago just figured I'd put it back up incase anyone wanted to read it.
1. Meeting

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

Disclaimer: I do not own PeaceMaker or PeaceMaker: Kurogane. I do how ever own my characters. So please don't steal my characters.

Character Introduction:

Name: Sano Yuki

Age: 17

Height: 5' 6''

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue

Personality: Happy, cheerful, but can be cold and distant when crossed. She is the cousin of the Ichimura's and Souji. An orphan.

Job: Shinsengumi Ninja

Chapter 1 ~Meeting~

"Souji-nii-san, where are you goin?" I ask as I follow him to the pig pen, skipping along the way.

"I'm heading out to buy some candy, I'll take Saizou with me. He needs to run off some energy. Don't you think?" He says as he picks up the dark eyed piglet and turns to leave.

"Yeah. Hey we have a new member don't we? Who is he going to work under? Hijikata or Sannan?" I question as we reach the front gate.

"Hijikata-san says he'll wok as a bookeeper under Sannan. Someone by the name of Ichimura Tatsunosuke. Well see you later. Come on Saizou." He says walking away whistling.

"Tatsu-nii-san?" I whisper in shock,"Why did he join the Shinsengumi? I wonder if Tetsu-nii-chan will try to join too?"

I sigh then walk over to the pond and play with the grass near the rocks. I remember two years ago, how Tatsu had come to show me to my new home that I would be living in since the choushuu had killed my parents, and when we got there I saw Tetsu and their parents. They were waiting for me happily and welcomed me with open arms. I had lived happily with them for two months, when one day Tatsu was gone a choushuu wearing all black and short black hair attacted the house. He kill aunty in front of Uncle, me, and Tetsu, though Tetsu and I were hiding in the closet that Uncle was guarding.

"Damn it. Y-You Bastard." Uncle cursed in pain and anger," Who the hell are you? Are you one of those choushuu guys?"

The man had just kept walking towards Uncle slowly as the house was burning.

"You Bastard! There's no way! No way I'll hand it over to you Bastard!" Uncle yelled drawing his sword and chargin the man in black.

Tetsu starts shaking along with me. We both watch as the choushuu cuts Uncles head off and splatters our faces with his blood. He then looked right at us and left the house to burn, with us in it. We say there too scared to move and we smelled Auntie's and Uncle's flesh burn. I was shaking and quivering uncontolably as he was the same choushuu who killed my parents. Tetsu hugs me closely and we both start to cry. I then hear Tatsu call and he the opens the closet door suddenly. Tetsu than grbbed a shard of wood and stabbed Tatsu in is back in fright, but Tatsu just let him stay there until both of us calmed down and he got us out of the house and outside. He then huged both of us close, saying he was sorry over and over again.

"It's been two years." I say looking up at the sky.

"EXCUSE ME!" I jump when a hear a voice cry out from the frontgate. I jump on top of the gate roof and look down to see Tetsu and Tatsu out fronts. Tetsu holding a sign asking for new shinsengumi members and he seemed mad for some reason.

"Wha..? You again?" One of the front gaurds says looking astonished.

"What do you think your doing? Put that sign back where you found it." The main guard says annoyed.

I giggle since I know Tetsu doesn't do what he's told very often, unless it's beat into his head.

"It says right here you're looking for squad members! Let me through the door!" Tetsu says as Tatsu reaches for his shoulder," They must be loyal and patriotic. There's nothing about an age requirement!"

"Oh? Because it's obvious. Who knew we had to make a special sign incase a brat showed up?" The main guard says smuglly.

"You have a point there!" Tatsu says nervously," What a silly little fool.. Come on now, Tetsu."

"You got it!" The main guard laughs," come back when you've grown another foot. Right, Pipsqueak?"

I freeze and laugh quietly as I see Tatsu look horrified and Tetsu just stands there.

"I'm begging you, Tetsu just this once...show a little restraint." Tatsu says nervously.

I shake my head as Tetsu jumps at the guards with the sign and hits the main guard in the head.

"Who the hell are you calling a pipsqueak?" Tetsu says angrilly," You crossed the line. And now your goin to pay! I may not look it, but I'm 15 years old! I'm not a brat, puppy, or a pipsqueak. I'm a man!"

'Uh-oh, bad move Tetsu' I watch him closely.

"I'm gonna get you for that pipsqueak!" The main guard says in a rage," You insulted the entire brigade!"

"I can take whatever you've got! Bring it, bitches!" Tetsu says taughtingly.

"Idiot!" Tatsu yells.

"You're gonna taste the might of my fist!" Tetsu jumps at the guards again.

I laugh and hold onto the roof so I don't fall off. I look over on the inside and see the tenth squad.

"Captain! The tenth squad has assembled!" A soldier says to Sanosuke-kun.

"Location?" Sano stands up.

"Kigamachi Street, by the Third District Bridge. Reports show five or six men involved." the soldier answers.

"All Right! Don't let the second squad beat us there! Come what may, this one's ours! Tenth Squad," Sano walks towards the gate," MOVE OUT!"

Tetsu looks up and his mouth falls open as Sanosuke walks right over him. I laugh and fall backwards off the roof. As I fall someone grabs me and lands on the ground.

"Our humble apologies for the disturbance." I hear Tatsu say," Good day."

I look up and see Susumu-kun looking at the gate. I move a hand to touch his shoulder and he looks down at me, then lets me down carefully.

"And what do you think you were doing up there?" He asked emotionlessly.

"I heard the commotion outside and wanted to see what it was all about. I was careful." I say watching Tatsu drag Tetsu away.

"Yeah, laughing and falling off of the roof is careful. You call yourself a ninja." He said mockingly.

"You call yourself a ninja, too." I snap back at him.

"Hmph." He then turns to report to Hijikata-san.

I stick my toungue out at his back and remember I promised Ayumu that I would help her in the kitchen. I dash off towards there and as I walk in I barely dodge a knife.

"How many times have I told you not to climb up on the roofs of the gates! They're much too small for your safety. If you had hurt youfself Okita would have had Susumu's head." Ayumu yells at me.

"I'm sorry Ayu-nee but I heard my cousin's voice outside the gate and wanted to see if I was hearing clearly." I say taking the knife out of the wood framing.

"Huh? Your cousin?" Ayu-nee calms down," The one your trying to get revenge for?"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling he can do ithimself now, but I'll stick with them no matter what." I cover my hair and get to cutting vegatables.

She smiles at me and gets to preparting the meat for dinner. After a while we hear a commotion among the warriors. I look at Ayumu with wide eyes.

"Oh, go on you little kitten." She laughs as I hug her and run off," Oh, kitten if only Susumu would tell you, oh well."

I run towards the dojo and see Okita, Tatsu, and Tetsu talking to Commander Kondou-san. I jump on to the roof and listen in.

"Well, well. So you want to fight Souji, eh." Kondou asked," Quite a brave sprout, aren't cha?"

"I'm not a sprout! I'm 15 years old." Tetsu hisses at him.

'Oh, dear, not again.' I think as I jump to a closed room to see and quietly open one door, slightly.

"And with that Tetsu-kun, Tatsu-san...I've got to be going." Okita-nee says smiling," Good luck! Do your best!"

"You betcha." Tetsu says giving Okita a thumbs up.

"What! I beg of you! Please don't just leave us here like this!" Tatsu says freaking out and in tears.

"Oh?" Kondou says looking at Tatsu," You on the left...I remember you..."

"Huh? Oh, yes, sir! I'm Ichimura Tatsunosuke, so recently honored with membership, sir." Tatsu says nervously," And this is my younger brother."

"My name is Ichimura Tetsunosuke." Tetsu says very politly.

"Hmm... Well this was at his request, but if you beat Souji. I'll have no choice but to make you the captain of the first squad." Kondou says calmly.

'He's going to let Tetsu fight Okita! Is he nuts!' I think scared for Tetsu.

WG: Well that's it for chappie uno. I've gotten a cold and can't really consentrate for a long perod of time...Flutterbyes!...opps sorry I'll try to get th next chappie out soon.

DL: We'll make sure to keep her on track.*snaps whip*

WG: O.O' help.

NV: see you next time!


	2. Fight!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

Disclaimer: I do not own PeaceMaker or PeaceMaker: Kurogane. I do how ever own my characters. So please don't steal my characters.

Hey guys sorry about this taking so long to get out. Schools been hell and if the teachers give me one more freaking group project I'm going to kill someone. Anyways to who ever is reading this, or if anyone is reading this, here you go the next chapter.

RECAP:

My name is Ichimura Tetsunosuke." Tetsu says very politly.

"Hmm... Well this was at his request, but if you beat Souji. I'll have no choice but to make you the captain of the first squad." Kondou says calmly.

'He's going to let Tetsu fight Okita! Is he nuts!' I think scared for Tetsu.

Chapter 2 ~Fight!~

"Thank you very much! Sir!" Tetsu gleefully holds his hands up quickly.

"*hahaha* Let's do this! Somebody lend this young boy some practice armor!" Kondou says,"You're ready, too, right?"

I sence someone behind me and see a hand move to rest on the door frame. I turn my head and Susumu looks at the scene in front of us, and I see him look at me quickly before getting up and leaving. I watch him leave then turn my attention back to Tetsu.

"Souji." Kondou-san says finally as Yetsu looks behind him.

"My apologies for making you wait." Souji says in a deep voice, "Nice to meet you, Tetsu-kun."

"Um..." Tetsu looks over shocked,"WHAAT!"

'Oh, good grief' I put my hand over my face.

"Surprised you didn't I?" Souji says smiling.

I feel two hands then pick me up and look behind me to see susumu slightly glaring at me.

"What?" I say quietly looking at him, only to have him pull me away and out of the room.

"we need to report to Hijikata-san. Come on." He says, "Besides you already know the outcome of the match, we both do."

"Yeah, but..." I follow him as I down as we walk towards Hijikata's room.

Susumu opens the door and sits down waiting for Hijikata's orders. I sit down to but I keep looking at the floor and thinking about what might happen if Tetsu brings out the other Souji.

*whack* "Yeah!" "Whoa!" I could hear the fight still going.

"What a racket..." Hijikata-san says," Yamazaki-kun, what is goind on over there?"

"Sir." Susumu answers opening the door, "It seems a young man named Ichimura Tetsunosuke appeared and requested a match with Okita-sensei."

I glance up quickly when Susumu nudges me. I see him nod for me to go back, so I get up and leave quickly. As I leave I hear Hijikata's and Susumu's end conversation.

"Who gave permission?" Hijikata says.

"Commander Kondou, sir." Susumu states.

"Please." Hijikata says annoyed, "He knows full well that Souji is incapable of restraining himself."

I go over to the Dojo entrance and listen to the fight through the open door.

"Oh, my. Your kinding, aren't you." Okita says playfully.

"Damn it! I'm just getting warmed up!" Tetsu yells.

"I'm begging you! Please stop them!" Tatsu cries.

"Well,you know..." Kondou says, "The boys got a lot of spunk. He might actually be a perfect member."

I look over and see Sanosuke and shipachi walk over.

"Hey whats going on in there?" Sano asked.

"Why don't we all find out." I motion to the door.

"Commander! The Second Squad has returned!" Sano says opening the door with Shinpachi and I behind him, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Good work, gents! Hello Yuki." Kondou says, "Both the boy and Souji insisted, so I gave it a shot."

"That kid's gonna get creamed!" Sano says nervously.

"Don't worry. His oppenents just a kid!" Kondou says smiling, "He's been unusually good about holding himself back!"

"Want me to call a doctor?" Sano asked.

"He can handle it, I know he can." I step forward.

"Yuki!" Tatsu looked at me shocked.

I shake my head slowly for him to keep quiet and look towards Tetsu, he had just previously charged Souju and ran into the other members of the dojo. Souji keeps making fun of how Tetsu fights, and Tetsu fails at controlling his temper.

"Tatsu, gimme a Shinai!" Tetsu states angrilly.

I toss him one when Tatsu looked confused about what Tetsu was talking about. Tetsu catches it easily.

"Awright!" Tetsu says happilly, " Jikishin Niton Ryuu! Two-Sword style secret ultimate technique!"

"Two-sword...! Oh, no.." I say nervously as everyone talks about what he just said.

"Shadow swirl! Kagemaoashi(SP?)!" Tetsu states moving towards Souji.

'He swings from the right aiming for his head, Shomen. He will either aim for the trunk from the left or he will aim lower.' I watch Tetsu, 'Yep, he aimed lower, poor Souji he was almost made into a girl. Oh, he dove between his legs. Silly Tetsu.'

"He slid under him?" Everyone yells.

Souji turns and slams his shinai into Tetsu's head. Be Tetsu's shinai was clost to hitting Souji's face.

"Did he hit?"

"What a kid. I can't believe he dove between his legs."

"Well, Okita-sensei can handle that."

"But still...that was close."

"What kind of swordsmanship was that?" Tatsu yells at Tetsu as the men gossip.

"Oh, shut up! I'ts all right as long as I win!" Tetsu hisses back, "Don't hold back this time! Don't underestimate me! These matches are best out of three, right? Lets go!"

"Whoa, you want some more kid!" Kondou says as Tetsu charges again.

I look at Souju and see that he's changed his stance. He's drawn his left shoulder back and put his right foot forward. And the tip of his sword is pointing to the right.

"That's the Tennen Rishin Ryuu-Hinaseigan stance!" I whisper to myself.

"Yaaaaa!" Tetsu runs towards Souji.

"Stop, Te..." Tatsu starts to say when Tetsu gets hit hard in the chest.

"Tetsu!" I cry out scared as he blies backwards through the door.

"Tetsu!" Tatsu runs over to him, myself not far behind him, "Snap out of it, Tetsu! Hey! Aw, damn it!"

I look over my should as I touch Tetsu's head, and I see Souju in his other mode, his killer mode.

"Looks like its over." Kondou says.

"No." Souji says darkly, "It's not over yet."

"Tetsu..?" I look over at Tatsu thn look at Tetsu to see him standing looking at Souji with the same look as when the man had killed his parents.

"Souji?" Everyone sas in shock as he moves and prepares the attack again.

"Te.."Tatsu starts to say a Souju brigns his shinai down, just to have it stopped by Hijikata's arm as he blocks for Tetsu.

"Hijikata-san" I whisper.

"Ah..""That's...""No way.", the others all say shocked.

"What do you think you're doing, child?" He asked annoyed, "Souji, how many times have you doen this?"

"I-I'm sorry, Hijikata-san!" Souji says embarassed.

"Whoa!"Tetsu!" Tatsu says as Tetsu falls to his knees, "Get a hold of yourself! Are you alright?"

"Um.." I say looking around at everyone.

"Splendid! That was splendid, Tetsunosuke-chan!" Kondou emotionally cheers, "You kept fighting until the very end, never turning your back on your enemy! You may be yound, but you're a fine warrior! This is what a man should be! The Shinsingumi needs a man like you!"

"So does that mean..." Tetsu looks up hopefully, "I'm in?"

"We can't do that." Hijikata states.

"Wh-Why not, Toshi?" Kondou looks over shocked.

I tune out the conversation as I walk over to Tatsu and pat his shoulder.

"Hey, You okay, looks like you had quite a shock there." I giggle at him.

"I'm fine and that was way more than I could handle in one day, and don't laugh at me. This could have been serious." Tatsu sighs exausted.

"It would have been fine even if Hijikata hadn't stepped in. Look over to your right." I point over to where Sano and Shinpachi were standing and putting their swords back up, " They would have stepped in, and if they hadn't I would have."

"I'll get strong! I'll train and I'll fight!" Tetsu yells, taking me by surprise, "I'll become a squad member and become even stronger!"

"As I was saying. In the Shinsengumi.." Hijikata says, "..we will not teach you the sword so you can get revenge."

Hijikata-san then turns and leaves as Souji watches him leave. I look at Tetsu and see him curl his hand into a fist. I sign moving over to him, and take his hand in mine.

"If you do that you'll cut the inside of your hand, goofball." I say unfisting his hand as he stares at me.

"Yuki?" Tetsu's shock wears off, "YUKI!"

Tetsu jumps at me and hugs me, as I giggle at him and hug him back. Tatsu and Souji look at the both of us fondly. Ayu-nee was watching us from that kitchen, and Susumu on the rood. Everyone around us burst into laughter.

~A little later~

"Ow!" Tetsu says as I clean his wonds, "That hurts."

"Oh stop being a baby." I put the last bandage on, "There, all fixed up. Now go over to Tatsu and stay with him. No running off."

"Sure thing." He says waving and leaving my room.

I pick up the bandages and put them up, then start to leave to help fix dinner. When my door opens up again, I turn and see Susumu walking over to me. He hands me a letter addressed to Souji then leaves my room. I go and give it to Souji and after reading the letter he tells me to get ready for a mission.

WG: Well Chapter 2 is now finished. To many stories to work on at once.T.T

DL: Then work on one at a time duffus.*Picks up a book and starts reading*

WG: O.O DL is reading. Call the newspapers!

NV: No you would e-mail them now not call them, good grief don't you keep up with anything.

WG: Nope! ^.^ I'm in my own little world. With a closet full of anime guys.

NV: -.-' Their not there of their own free will are they.

WG: Don't know they just poped up one day.

NV: You really do need to work on one at a time then. Your going crazy.

Big Bro: She's been crazy since she was born.

WG: GET OUT! *throws chainsaw at him*Well I've got to go and punish someone. See ya Laterz!

NV: Good Grief.

DL: Huh what's going on.

NV: Don't ask.*Leaves the room*

DL: oh well*goes back to reading*


	3. Mission

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

Disclaimer: I do not own PeaceMaker or PeaceMaker: Kurogane. I do how ever own my characters. So please don't steal my characters.

RECAP:

I pick up the bandages and put them up, then start to leave to help fix dinner. When my door opens up again, I turn and see Susumu walking over to me. He hands

me a letter addressed to Souji then leaves my room. I go and give it to Souji and after reading the letter he tells me to get ready for a mission.

Chapter 3~ Mission

I return to my room and start to put on my ninja outfit. A black midriff top with ninja pants, and a fishnet undershirt. As I finish putting on the fishnet shirt I feel someone touch my hair pulling it back. I turn around and try to stab the person touching me with a kunai. As I turn they grab my arm and hold it.

"Susumu! What do tou think your doing? Don't scare me like that." I say lossening my grip on the kunai, and he lets go of my arm.

"Your hair got caught in the fishnet. I know it annoies you like that." He says as he ties my hair back, "What's this?"

"Oh..." He touches the scar on my shoulder, "Two years ago a choushuu attacked the home I was living in and he cut in to my shoulder and the my uncle came and fought him. I ran and hid myself and my younger cousin in a closet. The choushuu killed my uncle and aunt in front of us, and then left the house to burn."

"How'd you get out?" He asked quietly watching me as I put the shirt on and tie it.

"My older cousin came into the burning house and got us out before it collapased." I cover my face with a black cloth.

"These cousin's of yours...their the Ichinmura's aren't they." He steps in front of me blocking my way out.

"Yes, now move." I push him away but he grabs my wrist, "Let go."

"Where are you going?" He asked softly.

"Why do you care?" He looks away, "Souji wants me to go on ahead and guard against any enemy ninja that's all."

I walk out and jump on to the roof and run towards the Wachigni-ga in Shimabara. As I reach the meeting place I see no ninja on the roofs but Hijikata with one of the choushuu kunoichi and choushuu ronin surround him. I look and see Tetsu come out of his hiding place and Hijikata takes out his sword. He slices the ronin and stabs the woman in the eye killing all of them, creating a small blood bath under the cherry blossoms. Tetsu collasped to the ground and Hijikata lectures him about having to be a monster to be in the Shinsengumi. Souji gives the signal for me to head back as he and Hijikata leave with the other men. I follow the order and leave, giving one last look back to see Tetsu lift a blood covered hand in front of his face. As I head home it starts to rain, and I run the rest of the way home trying to get out of the rain before the cold increases my fever. Once I get back to the headquarters I had gotten very cold, and become disoriented. I slip and start to fall but someone grabs me, and I look up to see who it was, but due to the fever I couldn't see clearly.

"You idiot, going on a mission while your sick, Ayumu taught you better than that." A male voice says letting me know who he was.

"Sorry, Susumu but I had to help Souji." I whisper tiredly.

"Yuki...stupid. Let's get you to Ayumu." He moved hair away from my face and jumps off the roof.

He gets me to my room, and the leaves to fetch Ayumu. He comes back with not only Ayumu but Hijikata and Souji as well.

"Kitten. Why didn't you tell us you were sick again?" Ayumu says as she changes me out of my wet clothes, behind the blinds.

"I didn't think it was that bad. I thought that I could handle it." I say quietly.

"Sano-chan, you are not to do any jobs until Ayumu says your fit to handle them." Hijikata orders, "Ayumu make sure she doesn't try to push herself to hard."

"Yuki-chan, if you weren't feeling well you could have just let Susumu go in your place." Souji says as Hijikata leaves, "Get better soon."

I watch as Souji leaves and Ayumu comes in with some food for me. I feel myself being pulled into a lap and feel stong arms hold me close. I lean back and Susumu rests his head against the back of mine. I start to eat the food that Ayumu brought me, which was only soup. Ayumu smiles and we all sit there together in silence except for the sounds of the wind and rain outside, just like we did two years ago a month after I first came here.

WG: That's it for this one. I'm shortening the chapters so that I can get them out quicker. Since I have about 8-12 inches of snow keeping me locked in my house I should be able to get more up. Well LaterZ. ^.^!


	4. Time to get Going

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

Disclaimer: I do not own PeaceMaker or PeaceMaker: Kurogane. I do how ever own my characters. So please don't steal my characters.

RECAP:

I watch as Souji leaves and Ayumu comes in with some food for me. I feel myself being pulled into a lap and feel stong arms hold me close. I lean back and Susumu rests his head against the back of mine. I start to eat the food that Ayumu brought me, which was only soup. Ayumu smiles and we all sit there together in silence except for the sounds of the wind and rain outside, just like we did two years ago a month after I first came here.

Chapter 04~Time To Get Going~

Start:

"Your sick again, Yuki?" Tetso asked as he sat in my room, "I wanted you to show me the Shinsengumi headquarters since I'm now a member."

"Tour only Hijikata's page, not a fighter, at least not yet." I say weakly as I sit up and lean against the door frame, "I'd love to show you around, but I can't leave this room. Oh, and shouldn't you be getting Hijikata-san his tea?"

"Oh, man. Do I have to?" He says whining about it, "I've never made tea before, can you show me? Please?"

"Go do your job, puppy. Leave the sick to heal." Ayu-nee shoos him out of my room, "What a ball of energy. How are you feeling?"

"Better, all this resting is improving my health quickly." I take the soup she brought me and eat.

"Yeah, last night I rememberd when you first came here. How you got Susumu to act human. You still do." She says sitting across from me.

"Get him to act human? What do you mean?" I set the soup down for a moment, "He's always acted human around me."

"That the thing he acts human around you and me, but he shows no emotion in front of anyone else." She says tucking a strand of her hair back, "Lately though, he's been shutting himself off again. Anyway when you finish the soup go outside and get some sun. It will do you good, and leave the bowl in the door, I'll take care of it later."

I look down at the soup as she leaves and then eat the rest quietly. I hear someone behind me sit and them pull me into their lap.

"What did Ayumu say to upset you, Yuki?" Susumu asked putting his head on my shoulder.

"Are you shutting yourself off again?" I whisper leaning back into him, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just...I don't know." He says getting up and looking outside, "I feel like I can't catch up to you or Ayumu. You gus are so much better than me. I don't know what I can do to help you guys anymore."

I stand up and touch his shoulder, he turns and pushes me back. I fall because I'm still a little weak.

"Ow!" I cry holding my ankle.

"Yuki!" I hear Souji call as Susume leaves without looking back at me, "What happened?"

"Tripped and fell that's all." I try to get up but Souji keeps me sitting.

"Let's check to make sure the ankle isn't broken." As he feels around I see Ayumu come back and take the bowl," It's fine, you must have tensed up before you fell. Try to be more careful. If you die I'd have no one left, your my only family anymore."

"I'll try. Sorry for worring you, go back to patrolling, I'm fine now." I stand up and walk around to show him. "See all better. I don't even feel ill anymore, so I'm almost as good as new."

He nods his head and then turns to leave, but stops, "Susumu pushed you, didn't he?"

"What?" I ask him worried,"Why would you think that?"

"Because he was going around the corner when I came to check up on you rather quickly." Souji turns to me.

"Yeah...I think I startled him. It was my fault." I say quietly.

"It's not your fault! He knows better, you may look stroung but your very fragile." Souji says then he leaves.

'He's right Susume does know better. What's gotten into him?' I get out my painting supplies and start to paint.

~Night~

I lay down exausted from today, because I managed to sneak past everyone and show Tetsu around. Sadly he made to much noise and Hijikata found us, and I was forced back to my room. I close my eyes and listen to the birds and the wind, starting to fall asleep. I hear Hijikata sit up and see him light the lantern in his room. I stand up and open my door and enter his room.

"Hijikata-san?" I ask looking at him.

"It's nothing, I'm waiting up for Susumu to give his report. So your feeling better now?" He asked as I sit down.

"Yes. Much better, and I'm hoping that tomorrow I can start work again." I say quietly.

"Good, because if the "hotspring" does not work the "hairdresser's bow" and "Nightingale" will move." Hijikata says quietly, "So be ready to move out."

"Yes sir, I'll go prepare." I stand up and leave for my room.

"Oh, and Yuki-chan." Hijikata says causing me to pause, "Try not to get yourself hurt again, Susumu tends to go a little crazy when you get hurt. Your very precious to him, and to the rest of us as well."

"..." I look up at the stars and smile as a tear falls, "Yes, Hijikata-nii-san."

I leave the room and go to Ayumu's room to inform her of our orders. The last time both of us were in play was a while ago, and it got very dangerous. We had met up and our targets saw our surprise at seeing eachother, and we ended up having to mover sooner than we would have liked to avoid any mishaps during the mission.

"Ayu-nee?" I ask as I walk into her room, "Hijikata says that we need to be prepared to move out if Susumu fails."

"So both of us are being put into play. I have a bad feeling about this." Ayumu says softly.

"I know, so do I, but we can't just leave or refuse the orders, and the guys need us to get them to their targets safetly." I say sitting down next to her, "Hijikata said that the reason Susumu has been acting up is because I've been getting sick and reckless when I go on missions. He said that I was very precious to everyone but especially Susumu."

"Yes, you are very precious to Susumu." Ayumu turns to me smiling, "You have been since you first broke through his wall."

"Then why did he act so coldly to me earlier?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know, maybe he's just stressed oout by everything that's happened resently." She says standing up, "We should get ready to leave tonight."

I nod and get up going to my room, and then after prepare for the mission I quietly leave for the Chousuu residency.

WG: Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to put out. Though I'm not to sure if anyone even reads this one anymore. But I'll keep putting the chapters out till I'm done with the story. Well off to work on the next chapter than. LaterZ!


	5. Nightingale's Song

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

Disclaimer: I do not own PeaceMaker or PeaceMaker: Kurogane. I do how ever own my characters. So please don't steal my characters.

RECAP:

"Then why did he act so coldly to me earlier?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know, maybe he's just stressed out by everything that's happened recently." She says standing up, "We should get ready to leave tonight."

I nod and get up going to my room, and then after prepare for the mission I quietly leave for the Chousuu residency.

Chapter 05~Nightingale's Song~

Start:

As I walk up to the residency. I notice a female ninja on the roof watching me and then leaves as if she doesn't care. I shrug it off and knock on the door.

"What do you want?" the guard asked.

"I heard you needed a court singer. I've come to ask for the job." I smile sweetly at him, leaning forward so he see's my cleavage.

"Of, course come on it," He blushes, "This way."

As I walk in I see at least 50 men who were all armed and looked very dangerous. We continue walking until we come to a pair of double doors with a dragon on them. The guard opens the door and I walk in and see a person behind the bamboo blinds.

"You are here about the singer's position?" A man's voice come's out.

"Yes, sir." I kneel down bowing my head respectfully.

"Then, sing. Let's hear what I might be bring into my court." He orders and I stand up closing my eyes softly.

"On a long, long night when I was scared

I prayed to the distant star.

As time goes around and around

we are searching for love

because I want to be strong, so strong

Today I want to be strong, so strong

Today I'm looking up at the tall sky

no matter what kinds of smiling faces you meet

Every Heart

Is where happiness drifts and people sleeps

I pray that someday, someday

Every spring can be at peace

as time goes around and around

we live and learn something

sometimes smiling

sometimes crying a little

today I'll keep walking on

in the corner of a childish memory

there's a warm place so sweet

The future that the stars spoke of

was always shining brightly

so shine

As Time go around and around

we are searching for love

because I wand to be strong, so strong

today I'm looking up at the tall sky

as time goes around and around

we live and learn something

sometimes smiling

sometime crying a little

Today I'll keep walking on"

(Every Heart by Boa)

"Well well. We've gotten ourselves quiet a treasure. You are to stay inside the resident walls, you are not to leave unless escorted by a guard of my appointment. You are allowed to keep a pet if you wish. Maid! Show her to her room." He says, "Oh and you are to refer to me as Katsura-san."

"Thank you, Katsura-san." I bow and then follow the maid out of that room and down the halls.

She shows me to my room and I carry in my bird cage which holds a nightingale bird in it. Once she leaves, I write a message and attach it to my birds foot and let her out the window and she flies off towards the Shinsengumi headquarters. As I watch her fly away, I catch a glimpse of movement on the neighboring roof. But when I turn to look more closely, it was gone.

"Good night, miss." I hear the maids voice from the other side of the door.

"Good Night." I say, going to the bed and laying down slowly falling to sleep.

For a week I lived in the Chousuu residency and had gained no information on the rebels who were hiding, but I relayed any information on Masaya to Souji via Night, my bird. No one has found me out yet, but today I heard Katsura give orders to kill the ninja who had infiltrated Masuya's trust. When I hear this I release Night and change into my ninja uniform only to get caught by a guard who had come into my room before I had gotten in there.

"Let me go!" I yell as he drags me to Katsura's room.

I kick him away and then jump and take off towards the exit but another guard caught me and knocked me out. While the darkness was taking over me, I hear one thing it was Katsura,

"Take her to Masuya's place. Let them take care of her."

~Back at the Shinsengumi: After finding Ayumu dead~

Everyone was crying and depressed as they had Ayumu's funeral. Hijikata-san closes his eys and curls his hand into a fist, holding my note warning them to get Ayumu out. Souji noticed this and watched him.

"We'll end the funeral early. Saitou-kun and Takeda-kun will deal with the captured roushi." Hijikata-san says, "We'll patrol from Shijou to Sanjou. Thoroughly. That is all."

"Was that all you wanted to say?" Yamani-san asked.

"Shortly...we may have a sortie." Hijikata ordered as he stood and left, "The Shiban should make sure they're prepared."

"Hijikata-san!" Souji calls going after him.

"Souji. We're going to pull that Masuya Bastard out. You should get ready for a sortie as well. Put you affairs in order." Hijikata orders, "By taking out Masuya, we'll crush Chousuu, keeping Yoshida alive is no longer necessary."

"Hijikata-san!" Souji says firmly, "It's not your fault."

Hijikata slams his fist into a wall and covers his face as he starts to cry, "We need to withdraw Yuki. She's in danger, and could get caught now that they know we're trying to find them."

Souji nods his head and watches as Hijikata walks off into his room, quietly crying. Souji then goes off to find Night and writes a warning message to Yuki. Ordering her to abort the mission for her own safety. Attaching it to Night's foot he releases her, and watches her fly away.

While on the roof Tetsu and Susumu had come to terms with Ayumu's death and had become friends. Tetsu starts going down the ladder to get off the roof when he pauses.

"Oh, Yeah! Susumu! Starting tomorrow I'll be sensei to you. I'm going to teach you a whole bunch of things you never knew. You better be ready. With that in mind you should get some sleep, and take a bath."

"Hang on a second." Susume states, "You called me..."

Tetsu blushes and hurries down the ladder, "You know what I think?" I think friends should call each other by their first names!"

Susumu looks out shocked as Tetsu falls off the ladder and lands on Tatsu. He gets down as well after a few minutes and then goes to his room.

"Yuki, be careful." He whispers as he falls asleep.

~June 5th early morning, Masuya's place~

"Coming, who is it at this hour?" The door man mumbles hearing knocking at the door.

I barely hear anything from the hidden room below the floor. They had beaten me and cut into my skin but they hadn't raped me, and for that I was thankful. But I could barely breath because they had broken almost all of my ribs.

I continue to cut at the ropes binding my hands with a hidden knife. The racket upstairs becomes louder and I finally cut the ropes.

"Strike down any who resist!" I hear Souji yell, "No one leaves the estate!"

I cut the ropes binding my feat and take off the gag on my mouth. I try to stand up but the pain causes me to fall back down on the ground. I hear people come in and see Masuya and some of his men hiding down here like cowards.

"They'll find you." I whisper and one of the men comes towards me.

"Shut up, you little.." He gets knocked out as Susumu comes out of the shadows and looks down at me.

I try to smile but end up grimacing as another wave of pain comes, I can only hear my heart beat as I watch Susumu knock the other men out, and go to Masuya as he tries to go up the ladder. He pulls him off and then proceeds to punch him until he's black's out. He sits over him and is getting ready to hit him again when I try to stand up.

"Susumu." I say and then fall with a cry.

He turns and comes over to me picking me up gently.

"You got him, let the others take care of him now. Remember, we must not be seen losing control. Please just get me out of here, please." I start to cry holding on to him tightly.

He gets up out of the room and Souji sees me in his arms, covered in a bloody kimono and bleeding from a few fresh cuts.

"Yuki..." Souji says as he came over to Susumu, "How long have you been here?"

"Since the night they caught Ayu-nee, I...I was forced to watch as they..." I cut off and start to cry more.

Susumu walks past Souji and hands me to one of the warriors gently as to not cause me any unnecessary pain.

"Take her to headquarters immediately, and get her a doctor now." I hear Susumu say and feel him gently touch my face before the darkness I've been fighting for the last few days take over me, leaving me in darkness.

WG: Next one up and ready to go. LaterZ!


	6. Awakening to nothing

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
*Sounds*

Disclaimer: I do not own PeaceMaker or PeaceMaker: Kurogane. I do however own my characters. So please don't steal my characters.

RECAP:

"Take her to headquarters immediately, and get her a doctor now." I hear Susumu say and feel him gently touch my face before the darkness I've been fighting for the last few days take over me, leaving me in darkness.

Chapter 06~Awakening to nothing~

Start:

~Third Person~

Yuki was rushed back and a doctor brought in to see to her. The cuts were worse than anyone had thought. The guys were all back at headquarters waiting for the doctor to finish.

"How did they know that she was with us?" Souji says looking towards my room.

"Someone might have seen her releasing Night. They could have just done this as a precaution." Hijikata says looking as well.

The doctor comes out slowly closing the door behind him. Everyone gets really tense and waits for him to tell them about Yuki's condition.

"She's lost alot of blood, and all of her ribs were broken. She's asleep right now and will be for awhile. It's called a temporary coma. She'll wake up when her body is ready to handle the stress it will be under." He says, "She'll be fine, just don't move her around or let her go on any missions. You can go in to see her and talk with her. Even though she won't respond it will do her good to know that there are people waiting for her to wake up."

He leaves as everyone slowly walks into here room. She was sleeping so quietly, as pale as death, with bandages covering her arms, and part of her neck. Slowly people began leaving, until only Susumu, Souji, Hijikata, Tetsu, and Tatsu were left.

"Will she be okay when she wakes up?" Tetsu asked softly.

"It will take her awhile to fully recover but she will be fine Tetsu, remember she was worse than this after the fire." Tatsu says, "Let's go. Yuki get better quick we all need you here."

Tetsu and Tatsu leave and Hijikata does as well after gently moving Yuki's bangs from her face. Souji looks at Susumu who is sitting next to her, looking at her and then at his hands.

"It's not your fault. We all should have tried to get them out before this happened. We all know better now. It won't happen again." Souji leaves the room and closes the door quietly.

Susumu looks up as he leaves then takes Yuki's hand in his. Slowly he turns her hand palm up and kisses it.

"Wake up soon, your strong something like this shouldn't bring you down." He stands up and leaves the room, and gets ready for the meeting to discuss what they were going to do.

"We're going to make them pay for what they have done to Yuki, and stop them from hurting anyone else." Hijikata says, "Tomorrow, is when we move so everyone get ready because this is going to be one of the biggest fights in your life."

~Next Day before the fight~

"Yuki…Tetsu has slipped back. He won't let anyone near him anymore." I hear Tatsu's voice as I struggle to wake up, "It's like he relived our parent's murder. Please if you can hear me, wake up and help him. The only one who knows what he's been through is you. Please…"

"Tatsu…" I barely say opening my eyes slowly, and sit up, "Where is he…"

"Yuki! You actually woke up." Tatsu says shocked as I grab his shirt.

"Where is he." I hiss at him and his eyes widen.

"His closet." I stand up and move to that room and go to the closet.

"Tetsu." I whisper as the door opens to the room.

"Yuki…" I turn around and see Susumu walk towards me then look at the closet,"He in there?"

"Yes." I say weakly as he helps me sit down the pain starting to return, as the sounds of the world start to blend together again.

Vagely I hear Susumu yelling at Tetsu but I can't understand what he was saying. The next thing I know Tatsu is trying to hit Susumu but Susumu blocks him. I feel myself being picked up and I know that it is Susumu carrying me back to my room.

"You shouldn't have tried to walk so soon. Even if you are concieous now, you're still to weak to move around to much." Susumu says once he sets me down in my room.

"Where is everyone?" I ask as everything stops spinning.

"Where going after them tonight, this is will be the last time hopefully." Susumu looks out the door," Hijikata-san is preparing to send Souji-san and the others out first to try and subdue them quickly, but I'm being sent to mark the location so that reenforcments can find them quickly to avoid any deaths among us."

"Be careful, I've already lost Ayu-nee, and I don't want to lose you." I whisper as he starts to leave.

"I will be, just…don't try to push yourself to hard just yet." He then disappears into the night air.

I listen as Tetsu runs off to join the battle and Tatsu runs to and tells him what has happened. They come to my room and I look at them tiredly and then lay back down and fall asleep just as a bright signal lights up the sky.

WG: Okay, I know this story isn't really good. So since I only have 1 chapter left I'll leave it up to you guys that are reading this on exactly how good it is. Tell me what you think, the good, the bad, suggestions, or just anything about the story that you want to talk about. I'll listen and respond… to all of them if I can. Well gotta go. LaterZ.


	7. Festival Time!

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
*Sounds*

Disclaimer: I do not own PeaceMaker or PeaceMaker: Kurogane. I do however own my characters. So please don't steal my characters.

RECAP:

I listen as Tetsu runs off to join the battle and Tatsu runs to Yamanami and tells him what has happened. They come to my room and I look at them tiredly and then lay back down and fall asleep just as a bright signal lights up the sky.

Chapter 07~Festival Time! ~

Start:

"Okay, I'm making a rule, no one is allowed to get hurt when I'm hurt. Especially by a single man! Couldn't you have done something that didn't get you guys injured?" I ask as I sit between Susumu and Souji.

"What did you want us to do? Let him get away?" Tetsu asked.

"No, but you didn't have to get him so mad that he tried to kill all of you." I growl at him and hand Souji his tea, "I wish I could have helped out, I fell useless not being able to fight."

"You've helped us plenty, you've patched us up and given us real food!" Sanosuke says.

"Food and treating your wounds is nothing special. I'm more use as a fighter, than a maid." I sigh, and Susumu gently takes my hand," Oh! But I have heard about the Gion Festival."

"WHAT ABOUT IT!" Sanosuke, Toudou, and Shinpachi all jump towards me.

"Back off!" Tetsu says as I hid behind Susumu, who was glaring at them all.

"I hear that it's still going to be held. That's all." I say quietly as they back away from Tetsu and Susumu quickly.

"Let's do it!" Tetsu says smiling happily, "I haven't seen it since I've come here!"

"Is that so?" Souji says.

"Yeah but having a festival right after a blood bath? The people of Kyo are tough!" Tetsu looks at Souji.

"Says one of the perpetrators of said bloodbath." Susumu points out.

"Sounds like they've got more fireworks this year." Toudou-san says.

"Really? I love fireworks!" I smile sweetly at everyone, and they all stare at me surprised, "What?"

"You've never smiled like that before…are you…happy?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yeah, you guys are all back alive, and the men that hurt me and Ayu-nee have been punished. Why wouldn't I be happy?" I tilt my head.

"No reason. Oh you guys know that flare that went over Ikedeya. Lots of people say that." Shinpachi says after jabbing Sanosuke in the ribs.

"That really helped! But we still don't know who set that off, right?" Sanosuke points out thinking.

"I got beat down wasn't me." Toudou says.

"Nobody thought it was you." Shinpachi states.

Tetsu and I look at Susumu as he looks away like he knew nothing about it. I smile again and lean against his shoulder at the conversation continues.

"All right!" Sano shouts, "We're going to make like old times and goof around and drink up on the roof!"

"We can't do that." Hijikata says popping into the room.

"Ah! Hijikata-san!" They all fall back.

"I'm telling you we can't climb up to the roof." Hijikata states as I get up slowly and leave the room.

I walk out into the garden and watch the piglets for a second as the trio then leaves Souji's room. The piglets start a fight and it takes me a few minutes to break them up. When I turn around I see Susumu drag Tetsu out and I go over and join them.

"All right! Let's go to the festival, Susumu, Yuki!" Tetsu orders.

"Of course of master midget-kun." I say rolling my eyes.

"Going to the festival alone with a guy and your cousin. Pathetic." Susumu sighs.

"Why don't you put on one of your dresses then?" Tetsu counters as Tatsu walks towards us, "But look at this, we're not alone."

~Festival~

"Hey hurry up, Susumu, Tatsu!" Tetsu calls back to them as we run towards the games,"Tatsu look I always wanted to do this and I'm pretty good. Let me try it again!"

"Not yet." Tatsu says.

I look at him and see he looks upset and angry at the same time Susumu grabs my hand and we walk towards them through the crowd. We walk to an empty area of the streets.

"You guys wait here for a bit." Tetsu says as he runs off somewhere.

"Wait here? Wait…" Tatsu freaks out.

I laugh lightly as Tetsu disappears.

"Hm what are you doing?" I hear Susumu say and I look to see Tatsu bowing to Susumu.

"What's up with you Tatsu?" I ask as I walk over to Susumu's side.

"The day before yesterday. I'd really like to apologize for that. "Tatsu says.

"Its disturbing hearing you talk like a human being." Susumu says," Poor kid everyone around him is praising him for getting over it and his over protective brother makes him feel like he's done something wrong. What face should he put on for you?"

"I wasn't all that angry." Tatsu says quietly.

"Nobody said you were angry." I say.

"I'm really glad that Tetsu's back on his feel again. It's just…" Tatsu trails off.

"You're worried about telling him not to take up the sword?" I ask.

"No you're afraid to say that he's not as weak as you want him to be." Susumu states effortlessly.

"As weak as…" Tatsu starts.

"Am I wrong?" Susumu interrupts.

"No but I don't agree with you." Tatsu finishes.

"You don't have to." I say politely.

"But," Susumu holds his hand out, "if you can't agree lets compromise no matter how weirdly it manifests being loved is a good thing."

"This is sudden." Tatsu looks away.

"Oh still unsatisfied this is going to be a long debate then," Susumu looks darkly at Tatsu, who quickly holds out his hand, "What are you doing? Gimme that left check."

I burst into laughter, from thinking Susumu could finish an argument without violence. Susumu slaps Tatsu's face just as I see Tetsu coming around the corner smiling at us.

"Let's go!" I say grabbing Susumu's and Tetsu's hands.

Tetsu grabs Tatsu's hand as we all head to the headquarters and stop on the top of the steps. Tetsu sits on top of the dragon dog statue, Susumu sits next to it and Tatsu stands behind them both.

"The fireworks are beautiful." I whisper sitting in front of Susumu.

Susumu kisses the back of my head softly as we watch the fireworks. I look back and smile at him as the fireworks continue going off.

"Let's hope we can do this again next year." I say happily kissing Susumu quickly.

"Yeah!" Tetsu says as Tatsu nods his head smiling at us.

WG: Well this is the end of the story. My first one I ever wrote and the first one that I finish. I'm going to miss it.

NV: One down and ….how many left?

DL: Don't ask.

WG: ^.^' LaterZ!


End file.
